wontedfandomcom-20200214-history
Kei Joon
Kei Joon is the main character of the manhwa series, Wonted. He starts off as a high school student who meets Hee-Ong Yoon, the two being similar in most prospects resulting in gradual 'friendship'.Soon after they became 'friends', he is put into difficult situations that includes his middle school sunbae, Sah Yoon and celebrity Bora Hwang. After a six year time (the start of Cacophony) he is an employee of Hee-Ah Yoon, Hee-Oong's sister and being a hero/villian of the streets called Luchs. The main aim of Luchs is to track down Hee-Oong and Wonted but as the story goes on, people that he's close to unintentionally start suffering. Along with defeating Wonted, Kei now has to face Rogue, unaware of the fact that his younger brother himself is involved with that organisation. His alter-ego is Luchs, savior/villain of the streets. Appearance He is handsome (as said by many people) and tall but not as tall as his younger brother. In the past, Kei dyed his hair orange but soon after he went to high school, he dyed his hair back to dark blue, which is the same color as his eyes. After his fight with Hee-Oong at the beginning of Cacophony, he let his hair grow a little long which reached to his shoulder. When he changes into Luchs, he wears a red jacket and helmet to disguise himself. Personality Kei is carefree and very childish. He acts on his own accords and can be very lazy when it comes to work. Furthermore, his personality changes in Noise after regaining his powers, as he becomes even more similar to Hee-Oong Yoon. As noted by Sa-Woon Jin, "You (Kae) act and sound the same as that Hee-Oong Yoon." Plot ''Wonted The first twenty chapters of "Wonted" are based on the past of Kae Joon & Hee-Oong Yoon. Kae, in his third year of high school, meets the new transfer student, namely Hee-Oong. Kae dislikes Hee-Oong at first sight, but their relationship gradually changes as the two become close friends. By the end of the first arc, the two agree to establish a new organisation supporting Ability-Users (Psychics/Espers) named '''Wonted'. ''Cacophony The second arc is based after a time-skip of six years, Kae obtaining the profession of Hee-Ah Yoon's employee. This is after the incident of '''Wonted', Kae''' chasing the said organistion in the form 'of a street hero/villain, Luchs. Cacophony: Season 2'' Abilities There are varies of abilities he has shown throughout the series. *Teleportation *super speed *Wind Manipulation Relationships Family Liu Joon= Kei used to bully Liu a lot during his high school days and Liu had used to care for him, hoping that he'd share his secrets and open up more to him. After Kei's graduation and Liu getting taller and older, they grew apart and Liu doesn't acknowledge him as much anymore. |-|Mother= Kae loves his mother and he follows her demands. Love Interests Ah-Jin Moon= Back in high school, Ah-Jin has had a crush on him and everybody knew about it except for him. After Kei's encounter with Hee-Ong Yoon, he became cold to her which had ended up with her crying. Because of his cold nature to her, it's hinted that she has died and every time Kei has dreamed of her, he blamed himself. She could have also been the reason why he doesn't want to date. |-|Hee-Ah Yoon= Though there isn't much hints of their relationship, Kei and Hee-Ah are quite close. She usually comes over to his house, mainly because she looks after him and his brother and he works for her. Kae has even tried to use her as his fake girlfriend to make Ophelia Collins go away. |-|Ophelia Collins= Ophelia has a deep attraction towards Kei, also being his sponsor/collaborator. She's always making him food and helping him. However, since she's older than him, he doesn't have much interest in her and tries to avoid her lovey doveyness. She's even tried to make a good impression of herself in front of his mother. Enemies Hee-Ong Yoon= Hee-Ong is Kei's main enemy and the reason why he's created himself as Luchs. Back in the past, they were quite close due to each of them knowing that they are espers. But because of their powers and situations, they became arch enemies. Kei has dedicated himself to even destroy Hee-Ong and the Wonted. Friends Lark= Lark has been Kei's friend for over nine years and they've been hanging out with each other for quite long. Lark was one of the few people who knew about his powers and kept it a secret. After six years have past, they became a little distant due to Lark's position as the brother of President Law. Kei would sometimes visit Lark and his sister and after the death of President Law, Kei was there. |-|In-Hwan= Just like Lark, Kei and In-Hwan were friends ever since high school and he was one of the few who knew about Kei's powers. Kei would usually visit him at his workplace and ask questions. Trivia *Kei has an interest in younger women. *He's quite talented in drawing stetches. Category:Characters Category:Esper Category:Wonted Category:Student Category:Male